Cepter's Story Part 2
by cherokee300
Summary: Cepter continues in a new world. With new heroes, villains, and motives.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't even posted this yet, and I already have 2 OC's.**

**Firelilli's **_**Kei Likore **_**and Xiontheblackrose's **_**Kikioshi**_

It all started when a man in a black cloak appeared. You couldn't see his face. He had a cigarette between his fingers. I was waiting outside the doctor's. My mother was ill. I awaited the doctor to come outside to tell me the news. The man gave me the creeps. He stood leaning against a brick wall. I didn't know what he was waiting for. Frankly I didn't care; I was too worried about my mother. But it was creepy. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew he was looking at me.

My name is Joktan. I am fourteen years old. I go to a small school and have no friends. I write in my journal most of the time and keep to myself. I didn't do much physical activity, so I wasn't very strong.

The man threw down his cigarette at the same time the doctor came out. He had a dreadful look on his face, so I knew it was bad news. He said "Son, I hate to say it but your mother is deathly ill and I don't have the proper ingredients to make the potion."

"What ingredients do you need?" I asked him.

"The nectar of a Roslyn Rose." A flower which only existed in the Roslyn desert. There was no way to get the flower from the west. The Roslyn desert was in the east and about five-hundred miles away. "Unless of a miracle, there is nothing I can do for you son." The doctor went back inside.

I began to cry. I couldn't help it. I knew I couldn't go there on my own. And even if I could find someone to help me, I wouldn't know how to find he flower or what it even looked like. I began to walk home dreadfully.

Waiting on my front lawn was my best friend. She wore a green shirt, and black jeans. She had a silver bangle on her right arm and gold on the left. With brunette hair that just went past her shoulders. Her name was Kei Likore. She held her hands behind her back. When I walked up to her, she gave me a hug. The look on my face gave away the bad news. We went into my house and sat in the kitchen. I explained the situation a little more thoroughly. After so, we took a walk. We went to our secret spot that we discovered seven years earlier. It was a tree house in the woods. The sounds of nature were very soothing to me.

I was nearly asleep when Kei abruptly said "I know what we can do!"

"What?" I asked her.

"I know how we can get to Roslyn! We can see the princess! She'll help us get there!" She said as she stood up.

"How are you sure?"

"I'm always hearing how she helps people with their problems. She has a kind heart so she's bound to help you."

"I doubt it…" I said as I tilted my head.

"I know she'll help! Come on!" She pulled me to my feet and slid down the ladder.

We traveled to the Kingdom seeking the princess. The wait to get in was long. The princess must've been tending to different matters. When waiting outside, we looked at the wanted posters. Names such as Liona, the resistance leader, Zanzibar, who was also inside the resistance and other various thugs that ran about were on the posters. The big doors to the throne finally opened. We began walking down the long red carpet that led to the big golden lined throne chair. She had black hair, and she wore a red kimono and a red headdress. It was a slightly see through headdress but you couldn't get a real good look at her face. She began to speak.

"Speak commoners, what do you desire?" Princess Kikioshi asked us.

Kei stepped forward and said "My friend's mother is deathly ill. And the cure lies in the nectar of the Roslyn Rose. We can't go on our own. We'd surely die. We come here humbly asking for help." Kei knelt on a knee a bowed. I did so also.

"Rise yourselves." Kikioshi said. And so we did. "I have a new Dark Knight that must be tested for his skill. Guard, call the Dark Knight."

In response the guard said, "Yes. I will retrieve him immediately." The Guard walked out.

"Commoners, what are your names?" She asked us.

"My name is Kei Likore, and this is my friend Joktan." Kei introduced us.

"He is the one with the sickly mother?" She asked in reply.

"Yes your majesty." I said.

"Poor child, I know what it is like to lose parents to sickness." Kikioshi said as she lowered her head. Her parents died of disease only days apart from the other. She had only been ruler for 3 years and she was only 20.

"Your majesty, the Dark Knight has arrived." Said the Guard who had left moments before.

"Oh good. Knight, what did you say your name was?" Kikioshi asked him as he came in.

It was the cloaked man from earlier. His voice started. "Cepter is my name your highness."


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Knight

forum/Cepter_Forum/112523/

**Hey, everybody. Do me a favor, join the damn forum! =P **

**I use that thing for Idea's and News that I want to discuss with m readers. And I use it a lot. It's easier than sending a message to everyone. Join it now!**

forum/Cepter_Forum/112523/

"Cepter? What an odd name." Kikioshi continued. "You will be accompanying these two children. They must acquire the Roslyn Rose in order to cure his mother of disease.

"Such a simple task?" Cepter asked.

"Is there an issue with this, Cepter?"

"No, it's just…"

A man walked in. He had blond hair that frames his head and is slight spiked, and pupil-less red eyes. He wore black armor covering his body, spiked gauntlets and boots, and a bat-like helmet concealing his whole face aside from his eyes. "Please Princess. He is the Dark Knight; his potential could be put to better use." Chills went down my spine by hearing his voice. He bowed down.

"Inzul. I said he will go with these children. Are you questioning my authority?"

"No Princess Kikioshi." He stepped back respectfully.

Kei whispered to me. "He's lying." Kei could tell when someone was lying.

"Cepter, you leave tomorrow, I will choose a team to go with you on this quest. I want to see you back here at noon exactly."

"Yes your, Highness." Cepter said. I looked over to Inzul and saw a look of disgust towards the Princess.

Princess Kikioshi dismissed us. Kei and I began walking home to prepare for the journey.

"I told you she'd help, didn't I?" Kei said as we walked away from the castle. We walked back to my house; we were going to go to Kei's next. But when we got there, three men were ravaging through my things. One wore a purple tuxedo and had a cigar; another was really scrawny and wore sun glasses while the third was fat. The fat one pointed us out.

"Hey Boss. The kids are home."

"And one's a little girly." Said the thin one.

"Good, Buff, apprehend them." The fat one started towards us. "Torch, search the bedrooms." The suited man said to the thin one.

Kei kicked 'Buff' in the crotch and then hid behind me.

"You… insolent…" Buff fell to the ground.

"Damn it you fat lard, grab them." He then grabbed me by the shoulder and Kei by the hair. She screamed in pain. "Don't let go this time."

"Hey Boss. I found something." Said the man named Torch from my mother's bedroom. The suited man walked away to see.

"He he. It's the woman's underwear." Torch said. We then heard a smash against the wall.

"We do not have time for your nonsense! Get to work!"

"Yes Boss." The suited man walked back in.

Buff began to speak. "What do we do with these two?"

"Tie them up. We'll get answers from the boy; Torch can do as he pleases with the girl."

Kei screamed for help, but my house was too far into the plains for anyone to hear.

"Shut her up." Buff tied a rope around her mouth and threw her back to the ground.

"Torch, were leaving!" Said the man in the suit. Buff walked out with me in his hands. Followed by the suit-man and torch with Kei in his arms. I saw her bleeding.

"You bastards better leave her be! I will kill you otherwise!" I yelled.

"You, kill us? What a laugh, right Buff?" Said Torch.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I swear it!" I yelled again.

We then heard a new voice. "Enough." The sound came from the roof. We looked up to see the cloaked man.

"Who are you?" Said Torch.

"Me?" Cepter asked. Torch began screaming in terror grabbing his head. "Your worst nightmare." Buff began screaming too.

"Make it stop!" The both yelled in agony. "Oh god, please make it stop!"

"You'll need more than God's mercy…" Cepter said evilly.

The suit-man pulled out a gun and shot at Cepter. Cepter fell off the roof and began bleeding everywhere. Buff and Torch stopped screaming. "Just some illusionist. Pfft. Useless." When the man in the cloak turned around to walk away, Cepter was there.

"Gotcha…"


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Friends and Foes

**An OC from MistXShadow. And… I'm just going to say it, never leave a review like that again.**

**Reading it gave me a headache. I'm not joking.**

"What the hell?" Said the man in the suit.

"Did you think you could kill me? With a bullet? You just put on a suit and pull a gun, and you can kill anybody huh?" Said Cepter.

"What are you…?"

"Think your some hot-shot huh? Some bastard who can do anything when he wears his best?"

"What the hell are you..?"

"Wrong!" Cepter punched the suited man and made him fly through the window back into my house.

"Don't hit the Boss!" Said Buff running to strike Cepter. Cepter round house kicked Buff in the face. Buff fell back landed on Torch.

"Now leave before I REALLY hurt you." Torch and Buff ran off, the suited man walked away dusting off his suit. Cepter's mood seemed to change from killer to calm and cool. He lit a cigarette, and helped Kei inside the house. Kei and I sat at the small dining table; Cepter began looking through the house. Kei was beginning to stop crying, while doing so she started talking to me.

"What was that all about..?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath and replied. "I don't know."

She smiled to me. To see her smile after all that happened gave me strength and courage, I couldn't help but to smile back. Cepter came back in with bandages, and start wrapping it around Kei's wounds.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"How did you know they'd be here?" I asked.

"I didn't. I just followed you home. I have been on this kind of assignment before. I've learned to find out who I'm dealing with."

"But the Princess just hired you." I replied.

"I didn't say I got my work from the Princess." He finished bandaging Kei.

The sun began setting. "Mr. Cepter, do you know of a safe place we could go for the night?" Asked Kei in her sweet voice.

"The castle is the only place I really know." Cepter began walking out the broken door. Kei and I followed. We walked to the castle and made it right about when the sun was fully set. The guards greeted us warmly. Cepter led us to a guest room. He left us there without telling us where he'd be.

Kei passed out nearly immediately. It wasn't so easy for me. I tossed and turned thinking about the events that had transpired throughout the day. It was all just so sudden, the illness of my mother, and the attack of the strange men. I just starred at the small candle until it went out.

That night in a tower far away, voices began.

"Did you find anything?"

"No sir."

"And why not?"

"Cepter appeared."

"Hm, the irony is sort of amusing."

"Yes sir."

"But do not let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

The sun hadn't even begun to rise and Cepter already woke us up. He said to go to the kitchen and get breakfast; the chef would be expecting us. Kei asked him where he was going. He told her it wasn't her business.

We ate breakfast and awaited Cepter's return. It had been hours before he came back. It was half an hour until noon when Kikioshi called us into the Throne Room. Kikioshi looked tired and worn, as if she just came from battle. No one seemed to mind though. She presented four warriors.

"These four will go with you on your mission. You will get acquainted on your way. Before you go to Roslyn though, I want you to find someone, and take him with you." Kikioshi handed Cepter a paper. He studied it for a second and then nodded to Kikioshi. "You are dismissed."

Cepter began walking towards the exit, the Warriors followed Cepter. Kei and I followed them.

"Who do we have to go see?" Kei asked Cepter.

"That is for me to know." Cepter said.

"C'mon, tell me." She persisted.

"Kei, it doesn't matter." I intervened. Kei sighed.

"Ok…" She looked over to one the warrior with a beard, and his choice of wears were chain mail. "What's your name?"

In a Swedish accent he said "Acke. My purpose in life is to kill the man that murdered my father, and I will do so with my father's axe. With this axe I have killed many ah heartless."

"What about you?" Kei looked to a masked man. He had a katana strapped to his back. The rest of his body was covered in black leather.

"Kain. I search for the murderer of my wife. That is all you need to know."

"Umm. Okay…" She looked to the third. "And who are you?"

She had blonde hair with blue and pink streaks. She wore a red tank top with jeans. She had a cat on her shoulder.

"My name is Ember, and this is Jinx." She said as she pointed to the cat. The cat seemed to whisper in her ear.

The next one was no doubt an elf. He had pointy ears, long blonde hair and held a Bow.

"My name is Lanolar Woodsong. I fight for my people." And that proved it.

Kei introduced me and herself. She didn't bother with Cepter. She figured they already knew.

So we kept walking, out of the Kingdom, and through the fields. I didn't realize that the plains continued for so long until then. We came to a village shortly after the sun set. Cepter found a Pub/Inn for us to stay for the night. Kei and I went to the room. The others stayed downstairs for a drink. Seconds after I laid my head down, I heard a scream from downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Brink of Insanity

**New OC from Firelilli and Casaric.**

Kei and I jumped out of bed and straight to the door to see what had happened. I swung open the door with Kei behind me and then ran to the railing that overlooked the bar below. Everyone was looking so it wasn't hard to locate the source of the screams. Some people stood up ready, the 4 warriors did. Others just sat and watched, the only person who didn't seem to care was right beside the commotion. Cepter of course. He just kept drinking out of the big bottle.

The reason for the disturbance was that a patron got to drunk; he was assaulting a waitress continuously groping her.

"Leave her alone!" Said Lanolar holding his hand near his bow.

"Or what pointy-ears?" Said the assaulter.

"Or I'll have to force you to stop." Replied Lanolar.

"Stop me with what, cute little wood land creatures? Just keep to your own business."

Ember spoke up. "I'm not afraid to start something here; you'd better let her go!"

"Or what, girly?"

"Aye, the girl is right. You'd been better off leaving her be." Said Acke chiming in.

"Haha, what kind of accent is that? Japanese?" He was very drunk as anyone could see.

"We are not asking again…" Threatened Kain.

"I don't care, this girl is mine."

Cepter lit a cigarette. Inhaled the smoke, and then exhaled. He picked up the bottle. And smashed it against the head of the drunken man.

The waitress stepped away freed.

Cepter dropped his cigarette on the body of the drunkard. Setting him ablaze.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Lanolar.

"Are you insane?" Screamed Ember.

Cepter only laughed. Seconds later, his mood completely changed. He stopped laughing instantly. He turned towards the stairs and began walking. When he passed me and Kei going into the room, I felt mortal terror for my life. Everyone just stared. We watched as the dark figure lay to rest. Everyone went to bed, but I don't think anyone slept.

A mad man was in the same room. Silence filled the room. That was the scary part though. We heard no breathing, no snoring, no sound what so ever. Fear went through my blood the whole night.

As soon as I had seen the sun, I stood up, tapped Kei's hand and we both left the room. We couldn't stay in that room any longer. Not with what we had seen.


End file.
